Lauren Faust
Description Lauren Faust is the creator of My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic. She's credited as the executive producer for the first season, and consulting producer for the second, but had nothing to do with the third season, abandoning the project completely to that point. Due to her great importance and influence for the series and the fandom, the latter dedicated Faust a version of herself as a pony, but not a simple pony, but a pony alicorn to honor the Goddess of the entire MLP universe. It's also called Fausticorn in her pony version, and is characterized by having a white skin tone, with a red mane like Faust's, with a cutie mark of a pen and ink (clear reference that she's the creator of all the MLP universe). There're rumors that if someone questions about her authority, Faust will come to the world of mercenaries to impose a punishment on those who doubt her greatness. For this reason, some have ended up becoming dispensers for the rest of their lives! '''Have no fear, the Goddess is here!' Abilities '''Main Rage' - Costs 100% rage: :A stun of 2 seconds for all. All the players automatically switch to another class, they also change their hp (being able to have less, the same hp or even get over heal), and their spot on the map is changed to the other player. Everyone, including the hale, stands still for 2 seconds, and the Faust has a speed boost for 2 seconds after. :Among the classes that can be changed to are the basic 9 (Merc/Wizard are currently unavailable.) Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Before, in the old server, Faust was too op (basically between each kill she recieves crits, and rage gave her crits, uber, resistance and the Ion Cannon, she was too strong), so her rage was change entirely to change the gameplay of the RED team. She's the goddess, and nobody can't defeat her! Battle Strategies Battling as Lauren Faust Faust is a more casual hale, since she depends a lot on the luck factor when it comes to using your rage and having an advantage, since the fact that you have the ability to change anyone's class, but not being able to choose it, leaves it to completely luck, so you can benefit certain players or harm them when changing your class; remember that you can use it every time you have 100% rage if you have problems when killing one or more classes. Her rage may be the key to easily kill others, but it depends a lot on the luck of giving them weak classes and ruining their strategy. Also remember that Faust has a good mobility, take advantage of the small time of speed boost with a super jump to get faster and easier to places where there are people to kill them without having much time to react, as they are still getting used to playing with another class. You can take advantage of the little stun when you use the rage to directly kill the players that are close to you; but you must also be prepared that not every time the classes will change their current class, that is, if you are pyro, and Faust uses her rage, with luck you can continue being a pyro, since what the rage does is to get one of the 11 previously mentioned classes, no matter which one you use. So get prepared another rage if the first rage didn't worked well! Battling against Lauren Faust You must remember that Faust is a very unpredictable hale, because even if you play with your best class, most likely you have to play with others as well, so prepare well the loadout of all of your classes to be ready at all times to deal with Faust. Don't get too close to her, because when she activates her rage, everyone will stay frozen for 2 seconds, but with Faust's speed boost she can get you much easier, and you will not know which class will play until you see it! If you change to a class that you don't like to play with, or simply are weak against Faust, attack keeping distance and wait for her to use her rage again, to see if you change to a better class, or an even worse class than the last... Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Ace combat 4 OST - Megalith(Agnus Dei) Baschfire: Robot Smash (Crash) Quotes "Is that all?" - Super Jump "No!" - Backstabbed Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Demoman Category:Alicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses